Vehicle structures for carrying cargo, and particularly aftermarket cargo structures, are typically mounted on the exterior of a vehicle. Such structure may be mounted on the top, sides, back or over the hood of the vehicle. Any cargo affixed to the structure may be susceptible to environmental damage, theft, and the like. Mounting such structures to the exterior of a vehicle may also tend to reduce fuel efficiency, and adversely change the aerodynamic profile of the vehicle. There exists a need for a method and apparatus for a cargo management system suitable for mounting to the interior of a vehicle.